El Jinchūriki asesino
by alucardzero
Summary: Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora
1. prologo

Titulo: El Jinchūriki asesino

Autor:Sarugafe

Fandom:Crossover Naruto y Assasin´s Creed

Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni Assasin´s Creed me pertenecen , cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

* * *

Era una noche fria y oscura en Konohagakura no Sato , un niño rubio de 6 años corria por su vida de los aldeanos de Konoha , nunca le dijeron porque lo odiaban , siempre lo trataban asi , mientras corria la gente le arrojaba piedras , botellas , shuriken , kunais y senbon , por suerte logro despistarlos , sin darse cuenta entro a la zona de entrenamiento 44 , tambien llamada "El bosque de la muerte" , desde hacia 3 años recibiendo el mismo trato , no solo pasaba hoy , pasaba siempre , el no tenia muchos amigos , solo Iruka-sensei , Hokage-jiji , los dueños del Ichikaru , y el pequeño equipo ANBU que lo cuidaba , aparte de ellos no tenia amigos , los niños de su edad solamente salian despavoridos al verlo y se burlaban de el , volviendo al tema , se habia perdido , inconsientemente seguia corriendo , la unica pregunta que hacer enese momento seria ¿Donde estaba? , no se habia dado cuenta hasta que freno su marcha , se habia adentrado mucho a aquella zona , que resultaba realmente aterradora , asi que decidio regresar por su camino corriendo nadie quiere estar aqui por una razon y menos si es de noche , al no ver nada tropezo con una piedra y callo golpeando su cabeza contra un arbol dejandolo inconciente , al despertar se encontro en un lugar , bastante raro , parecian unas alcantarillas , en el suelo habia agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos , una debil luz amarillenta iluminaba el lugar , al final de aquel extraño lugar habia una enorme reja con un sello donde hiria una cerradura , al pequeño le gano la curiosidad y decidio investigar , al acercarce a los barrotes encontro una figura de lo que parecia ser... ¿una mujer? , parecia ser de unos 16 años cabello rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos , pechos copa D , cintura fina y traserobien formado , era como ver un reloj de arena , ella habia estado llorando se notaba por el agua que estaba en el piso , aquella mujer levanto el rostro y se sorprendio a ver a su contenedor.

¿?:¿N-Na-Naruto?-dijo entre sollozos , se sentia muy mal por haberle causado tanta soledad , tanto odio y tanto dolor

Naruto:¿-Q-quien eres tu?-dijo con bastante miedo , despues de todo nisiquiera sabia donde estaba

¿?:-Naruto,soy Kurama y soy la causa de que todos te odien porque... soy un Bijuu-dijo aun llorando mas-

Naruto se quedo impactado ante tal noticia , esa mujer era la causa de que todos lo odiaran , se quedo viendo como la mujer lloraba , claro , pues ella pensaba que al saber que ella le habia hacho tanto mal , le devolveria todo el odio de los aldeanos hacia ella , Kurama vio como se hacercaba hacia ella atravesando los barrotes , ella esperaba muchos insultos , odio , golpes y furia , pero en vez de eso , sintio que unos brazos la rodeaban

Naruto:-Tranquila Kura-chan , no tienes porque llorar-dijo con voz suave , heciendo que ella lo abraze

Kurama:-Estoy llorando porque si tu sabias que yo estaba causandote todo ese mal , penseque que me odiarias-añadio con un deje de trizteza

Naruto:-No tengo razon para odiarte o hacerte algo malo , despues de todo como te encontre aqui , no creo que hayas querido que te encerraran aqui

Kurama se sentia feliz de que su portador la perdonara , ahora no tenia porque sentirse triste , aunque estuviera en una jaula , bastante amplia , con llanuras verdes y una luna , un momento ¡¿Su jaula bastante amplia con llanuras verdes y una luna?! se dio cuenta del estado de su respectivo "hogar" y luego miro a Naruto quien estaba sonrriendo

Kurama:-Naruto ¿Tu hicistes esto?-musito sorprendida ante el estado de su paradero

Naruto:alegremente respondio-Bueno no podia dejar que una de mis primeras amigas viviera en aquel lugar tan raro-luego cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se vio a lo lejos una gran mansion

Kurama:-Naruto...¿Esto es para mi?-estaba asombrada por la capacidad imaginativa del rubio

Naruto:Con bastante orgullo dijo-¡por supuesto Kura-chan! ahora tienes una gran casa para ti sola y no tienes que dormir en el piso de esa caverna-

Kurama:-Gracias-y le dio un beso en la mejilla ,a esto hubo dos reacciones , Naruto se sonrrojo frotandose con la palma donde Kurama le dio el beso y ella se rio como colegiala

Kurama:-Bien Naruto , ahora debes irte , siento que alguien se hacerca-pronuncio preocupada ante la seguridad del pequeño

Naruto:Triste-¿Pero Kura-chan , nos volveremos a encontrar? no quiero que me dejes solo-

Kurama:-no te preocupes Naruto , ya encontraremos una forma de comunicarnos- dijo seriamente -bien ahora vete siento que el sujeto cada vez se acerca mas-

Naruto:-De acuerdo Kura-chan , nos vemos-despidiendose poco a poco volvio a la realidad

A los pocos minutos se escuchaban explosiones , insultos , nombres extraños (en refencia a los jutsus) y uno que otro grito de dolor. Naruto le pico la curiosidad saber que pasaba en ese lugar , al fijarse vio a un par de ninjas luchar contra un encapuchado , que , ciertamente vestia algo raro , llevaba botas de cuero que le llegaban a las rodillas , un pantalon marron , en donde estaba su cintura habia una gruesa cinta roja con un extraño simbolo como broche , una camisa blanca que terminaba abierta en puntas en diagonal , en las manga se podian notar unos gruesos brazaletes que le llegaban hasta casi tocar el antebrazo , en la parte derecha llevaba una pequeña capucha marron con interiores rojo sangre. Se escuchaban sus jadeos de cansancio y estaba algo lastimado

Ninja1:-¡Maldito deja de moverte! ¡Doton:Yomi Numa!-(Elemento tierra: Pantano del inframundo)

luego de decir la tecnica el la tierra se formo un gran charco de lodo que comenzo lentamente a hundir a extrño encapuchado

Ninja2:-¡Creo que esto te dolera mas a ti que a mi! ¡Raiton:Jibashi!-(Elemento rayo: Asesino electrico)

al impactar en el lodo la electricidad fue expandiendose hasta llegar al sujeto que largo un agonizante grito de dolor , pero aun quedaba un ninja

Ninja3:-¡Bien este sera tu fin! ¡Suiton: Suiryū...argh!-solto un grito ahogado en sangre que salia de su boca , la razon , una dlecha se habia clavado en su corazon y cayo sin vida duramente al suelo

Ninja1:-¡Maldito , matastes a R...-no pudo decir otra palabra ya que una cuchilla volo y se clavo en medio de sus ojos , destruyendo su cerebro y acabando con su vida

Ninja3:-¡E-e-eres un mo-mounstro!-estaba aterrado , nadie habia podido hacerle frente a el y sus amigos nunca , bueno , hoy seria una excepcion

¿?:-¿Yo un mounstro? , acaso te detuviste a ver todo eldaño que causan los criminales como tu , he sido entrenado por años en la maestria del asesinato , años en los que me han enseñado a acabar escorias como tu , asi que ahora ¡Muere!-finalizo el hombre que saco una espada del estilo antiguo y decapito al criminal

Naruto que lo habia visto todo , se quedo en un fuerte estado de shock , en su vida habia visto tal derramamiento de sangre , ocasionalmente lo dejaban en muy mal estado , pero nunca habia visto tanta sangre desparramada por doquier , sentia que las nauseas le ganarian , asi que decidio alejarse lo mas que pudiera del lugar de la matanza , por si le ocurria lo mismo que a esos tipos

¿?:-¿Oye niño desde cuando estas aqui?-en ese momento Naruto se quedo congelado por el miedo , miro hacia donde estaria el sujeto de antes y , ya no estaba ahi lo que significaba que...

¿?:-Hey , niño , responde la pregunta-dijo la voz que podria congelar un incendio forestal con la frialdad de su voz , Naruto ahora estaba mas asustado , posiblemante el tipo de antes estaba atras suyo , ¿Posiblemente? , no , era definitivo , estaba atras suyo , ahora estaba obligado a responderle

Naruto:-Por favor no me haga daño , he hestado aqui desde que hubieron muchas explosiones en el bosque-estaba bastante aterrado , a duras penas pudo responder sin tartamudear

¿?:-Bueno he de suponer que dices la verdad , dime niño , ¿Donde estamos con exactitud? , calculo que esto no es Italia-

Naruto:-Eh? no conozco ningun lugar que se llame asi , estamos en Konogakure no Sato , en el Pais del Fuego-reafirmando su lugar de origen , el sujeto habia largado una mirada de asombro y curiosidad-Eh disculpe señor , ¿Podria decirme como se llama?-dijo con un poco de inocencia y miedo en su voz

¿?:-Claro que si chico , mi nombre es Ezio Auditore da Firenze , mentor de la Orden de los Asesinos de la Italia renacentista-finalizo con orgullo , al mirar al pequeño noto aun mas miedo en su mirada

Naruto:-U-us-ted no me matara , ¿Verdad?-el llamado Ezio sonrio ante la precunta del chico y hacerco su mano , Naruto viendo tal movimiento , cerro los ojos fuertemente pensando que habia llegado su hora , mucho se extraño al notar que le estaba ravolviendo el cabello con su mano mientras reia , obiamente , Naruto puso cara de no entender nada

Ezio:-Veras niño , para que te sea sencillo lo pondre asi , yo no mato gente porque me guste , lo hago porque hay gente mala que mata personas inocentes y yo soy el encargado de acabar con ellos ¿Entiendes?-a lo que el chico asiente-Bien , ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer me ire , fue un gusto conocerte-Naruto escucho atentamente su oracion , se sentia triste , de nuevo estaria solo , pero los impulsos le ganaron y le hicieron gritar

Naruto:-¡Alto , espera , quiero que me entrenas para ser como tu!-ese grito retumbo por todo el bosque , pero al escuchar ese grito , Ezio pudo sentir como habia gritado , se oia un grito desgarador , lleno de soledad , trizteza y dolor a lo que le llevo una duda , si este niño se marchaba con el ¿Se meteria en problemas? ¿Acaso sabia lo que significaba ser "asesino"? No creyo que despues de ver que habia matado a 3 personas no le mirara con terror

Ezio:-Niño , ¿Acaso sabes a que me dedico? ¿Sabes que esto no es un juego de niños? , a demas no podria llevarte , las autoridades darian conmigo y de seguro no me dejarian llevarte , ¿Aunque sea , has pensado en tus padres , que crees que ellos pens...-

Naruto:-¡NO ME IMPORTA , A NADIE LE IMPORTO , NADIE SE MOLESTARIA EN BUSCARME SI YO ME FUERA , FUI HUERFANO DESDE LOS 3 AÑOS , MIS PADRES MURIERON!-Ezio quedo sorprendido ante tales palabras , verdaderamente se veia algo solo , pero nunca espero escuchar tanto dolor en unas simples palabras

Ezio:Suspirando con derrota-Esta bien te llevare conmigo para entrenar , pero si me meto en prolemas sera tu culpa ¿Ok?-el niño solo asintio bastante feliz , ya que no volveria a estar solo y tendria un amigo-Bien ahora ve y prepara tus cosas nos iremos esta misma noche te esperare en la puerta principal , nos vemos ahi-y sin mas se entre las sombras del bosque , entre tanto apenas se fue el chico corrio felizmente hacia su hogar para poder prepararse

-23:30 HS-

Naruto al salir de su casa con su mochila de viaje cerro con llave su apartamento , correria hasta que se le cayera una pierna con tal de llegar a la puerta principal, ahi seguramente lo estaria esperando Ezio, a decir verdad estaba bastante emocionado , se iria de la aldea por primera vez en su vida , nunca habia atravesado la muralla de Konoha, siguio corriendo hasta porfin encontrarse con su encapuchado amigo

Ezio:-¿Listo para partir?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa, a lo que el niño con una mueca feliz le respondio que se si-entonces ¡Vamonos!-finalizo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, antes de irse miro por ultima vez a su hogar

Naruto:-Hasta nunca Konoha...-suspiro , juntando fuerzas y se fue caminando despacio, quien saba , a lo mejor tendria muchas aventuras y un duro entrenamiento, y energeticamente , se marcho

Fin Prologo


	2. Capitulo 1: Llegando al Pais de las Olas

Capitulo 1:Llegando al Pais de las Olas

-7 años mas tarde-

Una persona saltaba desde las ramas mas altas de los arboles , queria llegar rapido a su siguiente destino , era el ultimo lugar donde le faltaba recolectar informacion , no para alguna aldea para si mismo , Ezio siempre le habia dicho que era mejor saber a lo que se enfrenta , por suerte , apenas llego a la aldea obtuvo la mayor cantidad de informacion que existia con la necesidad de no volver a aquel lugar , estaba a pocos kilometros del lugar, pero paro su marcha , la razon , habia escuchado una explosion no muy lejos de ahi , si no fuera porque fue entrenado y su codigo de asesino decian que siempre hay que defender a los inocentes , lo hubiera pasado de largo

Alli se encontraba el equipo 7 , gracias a la antigua informacion de Ezio que tanto trabajo le habia costado conseguirla , pudo ver y darle los archivos de las formaciones de los futuros equipos , sentia lastima por el que se juntara , con el Uchiha , el era un verdadero arrogante , no como su hermano , Itachi , el era educado y no era fanfarron respecto a su lineaje familiar , en ese equipo se encontraban , aparte del Uchiha , Sakura Haruno , Sai , un chico rescatado de una grupo alterno a los ANBU , y el Copi-Ninja , Kakashi Hatake.

Del lado contrario , se encontraba el lejendario demonio de la niebla , Zabuza Momochi , uno de Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla , que potaba la Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza:-Vaya vaya , miren a quien tenemos aqui , al mismisimo Kakashi Hatake , el Copi-Ninja , o , Kakashi del Sharingan-finalizo soltando una lijera risa al fijarse en las reacciones de sus alumnos

Sasuke:-¿Sensei , acaso usted tiene un Sharingan en su ojo?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad , si el no era un Uchiha , ¿Que hacia con el Sharingan en su ojo?

Kakashi:Suspiro con nostalgia antes de responder-Lamento no haberselos dicho antes , pero , ahora no hay un tiempo para el antes , es momento de enfrentarse a Zabuza y completar la mision , Sasuke , tu ataca desde mediana distancia , Sai , protege a Sasuke y haz un movimiento ofensivo cada vez que puedas , Sakura protege a Tazuna-concluyo el ciclope mientras sacaba una kunai y se ponia en posicion defensiva

Zabuza:-Jajaja , sabes , me gusta saber el nombre de mis victimas antes de descuartizarlos-dijo con una voz vastante temerosa-Ahora...mueran...-dijo en un susurro-Tecnica de Ocultacion de la Niebla-y asi como uso el ultimo sello de mano , todo el campo de batalla se lleno de niebla y el instinto asesino era tan denso que podria cortarse con un cuchillo , los genin ante tal instinto , casi preferirian suicidarse antes que volver a soportarlo , Sasuke con una mano temblorosa sacaba una kunai y la acercaba lentamente a su cuello

Kakashi:-No se preocupen chicos , no dejare que los maten-anuncio en un intento de calmarlos un poco , cosa que funciono

Zabuza:-Tranquilos , los matare tan rapido que nisiquiera se daran cuenta jajajaja...-el intento de calmarlos se fue al diablo , Kakashi vio algo poco mas cerca de su nariz , era la Kubikiribōchō ,rapidamente la bloqueo con la kunai que casi se la impacta en el craneo , poco mas y se hubiera visto su cerebro volar-Kakashi , hagamos esto rapido y facil , dejas que mate al viejo y tu te vas vivito y coleando ¿Que opinas?-

Kakashi:-¡Callate Zabuza , tu eres un cobarde , ocultandote en la niebla , por que mejor no das la cara!-grito el ciclope , para dar una justa batalla , aparte del tema que el apenas podia ver en esta niebla , a la cual rapidamente se deshizo , revelando a Zabuza

Zabuza:-Bien , ¿Asi esta mejor? , hagamos esto rapido , Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Clones de Agua) y 2 clones emergieron del agua-Tambien debe ser entretenido esto , si no , ¿Cual seria el sentido de esta pelea?-

Kakashi al ver los clones de agua , se lanzo hacia uno de ellos , que bloqueo facilmente su corte

ZabuzaClon1:Veo que no eres muy habil en el manejo de armas-a lo cual dio una patada en la mano del peliplata logrando que se cayera su arma , y lanzando otra poderosa patada , haciendo que caiga al suelo-De acuerdo , ahora , ¡MUERE!-grito lanzando su espada hacia el ciclope , y este , vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos , habia fallado , como sensei , como compañero de equipo , como instructor de Minato , les habia fallado a todos , simplemente cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su muerte , la cual nunca llego , en vez de oir un sonido de carne desgarrandose , escucho un sonido chirriante , como el de dos espadas peleando , abrio los ojos sorprendido , y vio como un sujeto encapuchado de blanco que sostenia una espada enfrentandose a la Kubikiribōchō , asi es , Naruto habia salvado al ninja ciclope

Naruto:-Espero...estes bien...Kakashi...-pronuncio con esfuerzo , no por nada estaba haciendole frente a la Kubikiribōchō , luego se movio a la derecha haciendo que la espada se clavara en el piso , aprovechando acerco su otra mano al mismo tiempo que se escuchava un sonido de metal deslizandose , habia sacado una cuchilla de su manga , la cual se clavo en el pecho del clon , haciendo que estalle en agua

ZabuzaClon2:-¡Mierda , muere cretino!-y el segundo clon lanzo su espada hacia el encapuchado el cual la esquivo facilmente y en un rapido movimiento , lo decapito dejando ver su espada a la luz del sol , la espada era simplemente , fantastica , no se podria describir con palabras (Si la quieren ver aqui esta el images?q=tbn:ANd9GcScHjcX_A0L2V-OlXXJUFsh3SX5Kfvy6Rg7NOGsp6 JFn-0IoxpX) , esa espada haria que hasta la mejor de una armeria quedara en ridiculo, pero volviendo al tema , la batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez mas interesante ,

Zabuza:-Bien chico veo que tus habilidades son dignas de mi Kubikiribōchō , me gustaria saber que ten bueno eres , casi nadie puede derrotar a mis clones y salir sin un rasguño , asi que ¿Que dices , hacemos una interesante pelea?-pregunto con entusiasmo al encapuchado al cual esperaba que le respondiera que si , aparte del tema de que casi nadie puede hacerle mucho frente a su espada

Naruto:-Aceptare solo porque estoy aburrido , casi nadie puede soportar una estocada de mi espada , si te derroto , los ddejaras en paz y si tu ganas , me descuartizas ¿Aceptas?-finalizo poniendose en posision defensiva

Zabuza:-Acepto , preparate para ser descuartizado-miro a Naruto , estableciendo contacto visual , sabrian cuando atacar con tan solo mirarse a los ojos , pasaron minutos en la misma pose , hasta que Zabuza se lanzo al ataque-¡Mira el poder de la Kubikiribōchō! ¡Muere!-lanzo su espada en un corte diagonal dirigiendose a la cabeza , el cual solo la paro con su espada en un rapido movimiento , saltaron chispas ante tal impacto metalico , luego se enfrascaron en una emocionante lucha

Naruto:-Veo que eres bastante bueno en esto Zabuza-sonrio ante la fuerza de su adversario

Zabuza:-Veo que tu tambien pero aguada un momento-al terminar empezo a hacer sellos y grito-¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prision de Agua)-luego una esfera de agua se formo en diereccion a Kakashi atrapandolo y dejandolo sin escapatoria-Tenia que tomar la precaucion de que Kakashi no escapara , sino , estaria en problemas-finalizo y lanzo otro corte hacia el pecho del encapuchado que logro esquivarlo dando una vuelta en el piso , para despues dar un corte profundo en el pecho del espadachi , el cual solto un grave y corto grito de dolor , mientras la sangre volaba y el espadachin estaba aturdido , logro hacer otro corte en su hombro hasta las costillas , solto otro grito de dolor

Naruto:-¡Dakkukatto! (Corte Oscuro)-haciendo un corte al aire mientras la espada se llenaba de un aura negra , lanzo el corte visiblemante negro dirigiendose hacia Zabuza , el cual lo esquivo e impacto en el arbol , a este al contacto con la tecnica , se despedazo a la mitad

Zabuza:-"Si no lo hubiera esquivado , probablemente hubiera terminado como aquel arbol..."-penso un tanto asustado por el estado del arbol que si no lo hubiera esquivado hubiera terminado como la planta-Veo que tus tacnicas en el Kenjutsu tambien son formidables , verdaderamente eres un digno adversario de mi espada , pero bueno , no puedo seguir combatiendo por siempre , asi que moriras ahora mismo , ya que yo tampoco estoy en un muy buen estado-dijo con un poco de molestia al tocarse el hombro donde estaba su corte , estaba perdiendo sangre y no iria a durar mucho si seguia en tal deplorable estado-Bien terminemos esto de un corte ¿Te parece bien?-anuncio para dear el golpe de gracia

Naruto:-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo poniendo en pose para dar el final de la batalla-Yo tambien estoy cansado , mi especializacion es en asesinato silencioso , no soy muy bueno con esta espada , pero se usarla bastante bien-dijo con orgullo-¿Estas listo?-a lo cual el hombre vendado asintio con la cabeza , asi con esa señal , corriero los 2 para decidir quien moriria y quien viviria , pero de pronto , Zabuza solto un gemido de dolor , la razon , 3 senbon se habian clavado en su cuello , matandolo y callendo duramenta al piso , se escucho un ruido de entre los arbustos , Naruto se puso en posicion de batalla en caso de que el espadachin tuviera un refuerzo , el cual no era el caso , ya que salio un ANBU que aparentemente seria de Kiri-¿Quien eres?- pregunto curiosamente , ya que habia notado que nada mes estaba el equipo de Konoha y Zabuza , era una inteligente pregunta saber que hacia esa persona en esta lugar

¿?:-Disculpe , pero obiamente no puedo revelarle mi identidad , solamente vengo a llevarme a Zabuza , ha causado varios problemas y su cuerpo posee demasiados secretos como para dejarlos en manos enemigas , sin mas me retiro-finalizo mientras agarraba el cuerpo de Zabuza , y se iva en un rapido salto

Naruto guardo su espada y solto un largo suspiro de cansancio , vaya que si habia tenido una dura pelea , despues de todo era uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla , dirigio su mirada al equipo de Konoha , los genin estaban bastante impresionados , mientras Kakashi seguia en su prision de agua , carajo , lo habia olvidado , se dirigio a la celda acuatica y con un corte de su espada cancelo la tecnica sin lastimar al ciclope , el cual , callo en un duro y mojado sonido , mientras tosia algo de agua , le ofrecio su mano para levantarse , el cual acepto gustoso

Kakashi:-Gracias por ayudarnos , pero necesitamos seguir hacia el pais de las olas , puedes continuar tranquilamente tu camino-dijo mientras se sacaba un poco de agua en el oido

Naruto:-No me importaria acompañarlos , yo tambien requiero ir hacia el pais de las olas , asi que ire con ustedes si no les molesta mi compania-

Kakashi:-Por mi no habria problema y menos por ti , creo que tus habilidades son de un tokubetsu jounin , seguro eres un ninja de la elite de alguna aldea-se detuvo al escuchar la risa de aquel sujeto-Disculpa , pero , ¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el ciclope

Naruto:-El chiste es que , primero , no soy de ninguna aldea oficialmente y , segundo , no soy un ninja , ja-a tal respuesta , para Kakashi fue como si le arrojaran un valde de agua fria , ¿El chico no era ninja y pudo enfrentarse a un renegado que facilmete hubiera podido matarlo? Eso habia picado la curiosidad del ciclope

Kakashi:-En tal caso me sorprendes mucho , nadie puede con uno de los espadachines de la niebla asi como asi , y menos si no es ninja , ¿Quien diablos te entreno? Ni que hubiera sido Kami-sama-dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz-Y por cierto ¿Quien eres?-

Naruto:-Lamento decirles que mi identidad es un secreto clase doble SS , pero pueden decirme Desmond-dijo cruzandose de brazos-Ahora creo que deberiamos seguir al camino ¿No cree?-

Kakashi:-Como tu digas , Des-y asi siguieron su camino hacia el pais de las olas...

Fin cap 1


	3. Capitulo 2: La semana en la casa de Tazu

Capitulo 2:La semana en la casa de Tazuna

1er dia:

El camino no habia sido nada fuera del otro mundo , fueron conociendose poco a poco , la conversacion se hablaba bastante fluida , como si fueran amigos de toda la vida , pero lo bueno no dura para siempre , tuvo que abrir la bocota el gran emo sasgay interrumpiendo tan interesante conversacion

Sasuke:-Dobe dame esa espada , soy mas digno que tu , debe ser mia porque soy un Uchiha-dijo con un deje de orgullo y creerse ser superior , pero creerse no basta y Naruto odia a los tipos que son como el idiota arrogante

Naruto:-Solamente le daria la espada a quien fuera digno de usarla , y si tuviera que elegir yo , nunca se la daria a un idiota , arrogante y mimado niñito de la supuesta elite de Konoha-dijo amenazadoramente hacia aquel maldito estupido , si no fuera el ultimo de su clan y porque su codigo lo prohibe , su cabeza rodaria y la causante seria su espada , pero ya el Uchiha estaba realmente molesto , segun el ¿Quien seria mas digno que el ultimo de los Uchiha?

Sasuke solo se limito a saltar para quitarle el arma al sujeto y reclamarla , soltand un grito de furia cayo sobre el encapuchado , en el intento de agarrar la espada acerco su mano , grave error , la victima de la estupida accion , agarro fuertemente su mano y lo lanzo hacia el suelo , no dejaria que un estupido le robara su espada , Sasuke cayo boca abajo , mientras Naruto se levantaba y se sacudia el polvo , el abatido ladron volvio a intentar robar su espada cosa que no se dio cuenta , segun el , el encapuchado sabia perfectamente que dejaria que tomara la espada , quizas asi aprenderia la leccion , el Uchiha habia agarrado completamente la espada , cosa que hizo aparecer dos sonrrisas , la de Sasuke por satisfaccion al tener la espada , y la de Naruto...Bueno eso es lo que viene ahora

Sasuke:-Sera mejor que la tenga asi y que no te lastimes , merezco esta espada porque soy un Uchi...-no pudo terminar por un descarga de 5.000 volteos que uso la espada en autodefensa , a lo cual Naruto se hecho a reir

Naruto:-Jajajajajaja solo yo puedo usar la espada , ademas , tiene un reconocedor de chackra , si detecta un chackra que no es el mio pues...Le pasara lo mismo que a ti jajajaja-rio con orgullo hacia su espada , mas de un idiota que habia intentado robarsela termina de la misma manera , en los idiotas , tambien entraban Sasuke

Kakashi:-Ya Sasuke , deja de pelear , hay que seguir , necesitaremos reunir fuerzas , si estoy en lo correcto , Zabuza esta vivo , tendremos una semana como mucho antes de que se recupere-estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke y Sakura se petrificaran ¿Acaso aquel tipo estaba vivo? , no , era sencillamente imposible , seria un completo suicidio volver a luchar contra el , nisiquiera los habia tocado y casi se autodegollan por el instinto asesino

Naruto:-Estoy de acuerdo , los senbon solo son bastante daniños si se los usa con veneno , y ese ANBU dudo que lo pusiera-puso cara de duda por unos minutos , y luego , se cara se torno sin emociones y la mirada era aterradoramente fria y dura , se dirigio con enojo fingido hacia Tazuna-¡¿Tu tienes algo que ver en esto , no?!-casi gritandole lo agarro del gorde de la camisa , Naruto era realmente amenazador cuando se lo proponia

Tazuna:-¡Bien , te lo contare todo pero por favor , no me mates!-imploro asustado a la amenaza , como le serviria ahora su maxima tecnica , dar lastima-veras , todo comenzo un dia cuando llego Gato , ellos y sus mercenarios tomaron el control de todo , el esposo de mi hija Tsunami , murio a manos del cretino , ahor Nami No Kuni esta sumergida en la desolacion , entiendo si prefieren abandonar la mision y dejen que muera , que el Pais de las Olas siga bajo el mando de Gato y que mi hija y mi nieta odie a Konoha por el resto de sus vidas , pero ya no les hare perder tiempo , vayanse ya y dejen que muera-sollozo falsamente , sabia cual seria el resultado de esto , pero no se esperaba la oracion del rubio encapuchado

Naruto:-Estas fingiendo...-dijo friamente arruinando por completo el plan del viejo borracho , pero tampoco se esperaba lo siguiente-...Pero te ayudare , aunque fingas la lastima , se que es verdad lo que dices , por lo tanto te ayudare-esto dejo mas que sorprendido a Tazuna ¿Le ayudaria aunque hubiera mentido? y de ser el caso de que se enfrentara a Gato ¿Realmente estaria tan loco como para hacer eso?

Tazuna:-Puedo ver que eres demasiado gentil , aunque te mintiera , sigues dispuesto a ayudarme , te lo agradezco-lanzo una verdadera sonrrisa de felicidad a Naruto-si no tienen donde quedarse , pueden venir a mi residencia , es lo menos que puedo hacer-finalizo con un movimiento de que lo siguieran

Sai:-Kakashi-Sensei , ¿Usted esta en desacuerdo en ayudar a Tazuna-san , no es asi?-Kakashi se detuvo en seco-aunque use una mascara , puedo ver en su mirada el disguto , pero se que es lo que planea hacer en esta mision-añadio Sai , a Kakashi le salio el tiro por la culata , si Sai se supiera lo que va a suceder , de seguro lo acusaria con el hokage , y eso , no seria nada bueno. Se acerco al oido del ciclope y le susurro-...Usted quiere despertar el Sharingan en Sasuke-san , ¿No es asi?-ahora si que estaba aruinado , ¿Arruinado? , estaba frito , si Sai le decia al 3ro que arriesgo a tres alumnos solo por el despertar del doujutsu del clan Uchiha , pasaria un buen rato con Anko e Ibiki , la sola idea le calaba hasta los huesos del miedo-...Pero no se preocupe , no le dire a nadie...-se alejo de Kakashi para reunirse con sus compañeros , y socializar un poco con el nuevo "miembro" , si asi se le puede decir , de la mision

Luego de un par de horas (basadas en Kakashi leyendo el Icha Icha , Tazuna bajandose 13 cervezas , Sakura pidiendole cita a Sasuke , Sasuke diciendo "Hmp" a cada peticion , y Naruto y Sai hablando) , llegaron a la casa de Tazuna , a decir verdad , era muy acogedora , varias ventanas , dos pisos , tachado naranja , un lindo lugar , nada fuera de otro mundo

Tazuna:-Espero les resulte comodo , no es mucho , pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles-abriendo la puerta mostro un lugar muy bonito , sillones en la sala , 2 escaleras que se dirigian al segundo piso , varias pinturas en las paredes , unos muebles algo deteriorados , un gran cocina y muchas mas cosas-bien entren no les quitare mas tiempo-al entrar una niña de unos 8 años , con pelo negro al igual que sus ojos corria a Tazuna con los brazos en alto

¿?:-¡Abuelo!-corria con mucha felicidad hacia Tazuna-pense que te habia pasado algo...-al separarse de su abuelo , vio con cara extrañada a los visitantes de su hogar-abuelo...¿Quienes son ellos?...-se oculto detras de su abuelo , con miedo , posiblemente los hombres Gato los hubieran encontrado y...Hasta ahi llegaria su vida

Tazuna:-Tranquila Kakuyo , ellos son el equipo de Konoha , vinieron a escoltarme hasta aqui , y el es...¿Como decias que te llamabas?-

Naruto:-No , puedo decirte mi nombre , pero puedes llamarme Desmond-se arrodillo con una sonrrisa hacia la pequeña para verla directamente a los ojos , a lo cual la niña se aferra mas a su abuelo-no tienes que tener miedo de mi , no te hare daño , lo prometo-con la confianza en su voz , Kakuyo , salio de su "escondite" para saludar a su amigo

Kakuyo:-¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? , no tengo muchos y tu serias uno de los pocos-la niña le ofrecio la propuesta al encapuchado , el cual se levanto y , y acaricio el pelo de la niña riendo en señal afirmativa-por supuesto que sere tu amigo Kakuyo-chan-el apodo de chan la sonrrojo bastante , nadie le llamaba asi desde hacia años

Tazuna:-Kakuyo , ¿Donde esta tu madre? , ¡Tsunami , baja , tenemos visitas!-luego del grito se escucho uno puerta cerrandose , y una persona bajaba por la escalera , era una mujer de estatura media, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, excepto en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas que son color rojo y usa un pantalón azul

Tsunami:-¡Ya voy! espera a que aahhhh!...-la chica de pelo azul tropezo con uno de los escalones , esperaba un duro golpe contra el suelo , el cual nunca llego , en cambio , unos brazos la sujetaron y evitaron su caida ,

Naruto:-¿Estas bien?-fue lo unico que le dijo antes de posicionarla en el piso

Tsunami:-Gra...gracias por evitar que caiga...-su verguenza por el sonrrojo era mas que notable , se fue corriendo a la cocina , dejando al encapuchado blanco en las escaleras solo

Naruto:-(Susurrando)...ah...mujeres...-bajo de las escaleras para sentarse en el sillon de la sala , todos se quedaron asombrados por la velocidad de "Desmond"

Kakashi:-¿Que...Como...Cuando?-estaba mas que confundido , en un momento estaba aqui , y en otro alla , la pregunta ¿Cuando se movio?-Si se pudiera saber , ¿Cuando te moviste? , ¡En un momento estabas aqui , y en un segundo , estabas alli!-

Naruto:-Años de practica y control , Kakashi , recuerdalo , quizas debas enseñarselo a tus discipulos , pero , me pregunto si estarian dispuestos a aceptar el "entrenamiento" , jajajajaja-la forma como dijo su supuesto "entrenamiento le calo los huesos del miedo , si seguian sus pasos , posiblemente , terminarian en el hospital-y bien Kakashi , vayan a entrenar , yo me quedare a rfecolectar informacion por el lugar-

Sasuke:¿Quien te nombro como jefe de la mision?¡Acaso crees que nos puedes controlar a todos a tu antojo?-grito un encabronado Sasuke-no somos tus perros que puedas controlar-finalizo con su levantamiento de orgullo

Naruto:-Si digo que entrenen , sera mejor que me hagan caso , si no lo recuerdas deja que te haga memoria , Zabuza esta vivo , y dudo que Tazuna termine el puente a tiempo , asi que sera mejor que te fortalezcas mas , un exceso de confianza en una pelea puede ser fatal , como sucedio con Zabuza-palabras mas que necesarias para hacer entender al mocoso mimado que moviera su trasero y se pusiera a entrenar , mientras el se dirigia a recolectar informacion , salio por la puerta , como odiaba a Sasuke , no era para nada como Itachi , el era mas educado y tranquilo , y no presumia de su lineaje familiar , como lo conocio no recordaba muy bien , pero que va , ya lo recordaria , mientras revisaba la ciudad llego a un resumen , el lugar era: un agujero de ratas , la mayoria de la ciudad estaba en crisis economica , pandillas , ladrones , casi todas las mujeres que se veian en la calle trabajaban para prostibulos , gente pobre mendiga entre las calles con arapos como ropa niños revisando basura , un lugar realmente tr

iste y desolador , realmente Gato moriria , y el se encargaria personalmente de que estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra , el maldito tenia todo el lugar bajo su control , ya volviendo a casa de Tazuna , le entro sueño , ahbia recorrido toda la ciudad , y eso cansa , entrando al bosque se acosto en un arbol , la casa estaria 40 metros de ahi , y de seguro posiblemente se desmayara presa del cansancio

paso la noche , era una mañana con algo de niebla , no mucha , una persona se encontraba con una canasta relecolectando yerbas medicinales , a lo que ve a Naruto dormido en el arbol , sin duda fue a despertarlo

¿?:-¿Joven? , despierte por fevor tendra un resfriado si se queda mucho aqui-Naruto de mala gana se desperto para encontrarse con una chica , joven , pelo negro , un moño en su cabeza y ropa informal de pelea-despierte por favor y vaya a su hogar no es recomendable pescar un resfriado en esta epoca del año-finalizo

Naruto:-Gracias señorita , debia despertarme dentro de poco , pero como estaba tan agusto , me seria dificl levantarme , pero viendo una cara tan hermosa como la suya no seria ninguna molestia-la chica se sonrrojo por el cumplido , nadie le decia cumplidos , todos en las filas de Gato eran unos desquiciados que solo buscaban mujeres de compania nocturna-si yo no deberia estar aqui , ¿Cual es tu motivo para estar en este lugar?-

¿?:-Busco medicina para una persona especial , espero que mi ayuda le sirva-un pequeño recuerdo de cuando se encontro con Zabuza paso por su mente , como añoraba esos tiempos-pero , ¿Podria decirme su nombre?-

Naruto:-Por supuesto , pero , mi nombre es informacion clasificada , pero puede llamarme Desmond , si asi gusta , y usted , ¿Podria decirme el suyo?-

¿?:-Claro que si , mi nombre es Haku-dijo con una sonrrisa , no confiaba en los extraños , pero este chico le caia de mil maravillas

Naruto:-Bien Haku-chan , permiteme ayudarte en tu recoleccion de medicina-asi paso la hora buscando yerbas medicinales , en ese poco tiempo , llegaron a conocerse mucho , notaron que tenian muchas similitudes , ambos sufrieron y vivieron en las calles sin nadie que los acompañara , hasta encontrar a su perona especial-bien creo que esas seran suficientes yerbas como para que una persona adulta se recupere por completo-

Haku:-Gracias por ayudarme Desmond-san , pero quiero decirte algo , soy hombre-y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia otra direccion , a lo cual Naruto se echa a reir y Haku se detiene por su curiosidad-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

Naruto:-Ja , es solo que no creo que seas hombre , por la forma en que caminas engañarias a cualquiera , pero la forma como mueves tus caderas al caminar , es muy notorio , al menos para mi-Haku se sorprendio a que alguien se diera cuenta que ella era mujer , casi nadie se daria cuenta y con una sonrrisa , retorno su camino , no sin antes escuchar el grito de Naruto-¡Y espero que Zabuza se recupere pronto!-a Haku se le congelo la sangre , ahora mismo se preguntaba porque no lo mato antes , maldecia su compasion , dejando de conversar con la acompañante de Zabuza , nuestro protagonista se dirigio a la "base" , paso el rato hasta llegar al patio trasero , donde se encontraban Kakashi y sus alumnos-hola Kakashi , veo que estas entrenando a los genin-salio del ultimo arbol que ocultaba su presencia-debo admitirlo , el mas interesante de tus alumnos es Sai , el chico realmente tiene talento , pero no lo aprovecha al 100% , deberias entrenarlo mas a el , pero no , tu solo prefieres entrenar al Uchiha , si lo sigues

entrenando , se nublara por el poder y tu alumna Sakura , creo que deberia volver a la academia , aun no esta lista para un mundo tan peligroso-los consejos de Naruto enfurecian a Kakashi , nadie le tenia que decir que hacer , y menos un niño

Kakashi:-Escucha Desmond , no necesito que me digas que hacer , son mis alumnos y yo decido que hacer con ellos , ahora mejor ve a ayudar a Tazuna , me dijo que necesitaba algo de ayuda , pero ellos estan entrenando y por favor , cuida de que no le pase nada a Tazuna-Naruto accedio a acudir a Tazuna , un solo hombre no podria terminar el puente a tiempo , luego de ir saltando de arbol en arbol , llego a Tazuna que estaba hablando con un sujeto y se detuvo para escuchar la conversacion

Tazuna:-¿Que? , ¿Como que ya no terminaras el puente?-Tazuna se sentia abandonado , otro hombre que abandonaba la construccion del puente , eso si que estaba jodido

¿?:-Como lo ves , no puedo seguir , tengo una familia que alimentar , si Gato viene y descubre el puente estoy muerto , sus soldados me matarian a mi , y a ti si sigues esto , por favor detente antes de que te maten , no quiero que mueras como el resto de la gente-

Tazuna:-¡Entonces que esperas , vete cobarde , yo terminare el puente solo , no necesito tu ayuda!-el sujeto tiro su casco y salio corriendo , Tazuna se dejo caer al suelo sentado , esto era realmente dificil , a lo que al rato alguien le pone una mano en su hombro , era Desmond

Naruto:-Tranquilo Tazuna , vengo a ayudarte-le dio su mano para que se leventase , la cual acepto gustoso con una sonrrisa

Tazuna:-¿Y como piensas ayudarme? , solo eres una persona comun , no creo que puedas hacer clones jajaja- a lo que Naruto hizo una sonrrisa separandose de Tazuna

Naruto:-Puede que no sepa hacer clones , pero dejame ayudarte , te aseguro que sere tan eficiente como un equipo entero de 30 personas , tu confia-a lo cual Tazuna asiente , de seguro seria interesante ver como una sola persona hace un trabajo de un equipo de treinta

Paso el tiempo ya era muy de noche , Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo por el cansancio al lado de un Tazuna fumando , apoyado en uno de los barrotes del puente

Tazuna:-Vaya , veo que decias la verdad sobre que eras 30 hombres en uno , hicimos la mitad del puente en un solo dia , a este paso terminaremos pronto jejeje-estaba orgulloso de su progreso , tal vez podria contratar al chico para hacer construcciones-bien , vamonos a casa de seguro mi hija y mi nieta me estaran esperando , y creo que tus amigos tambien-

Naruto:-Creo que tienes razon , ya deberiamos ir a casa-

y asi pasaron el resto de los dias , los genin entrenando , bueno si se le puede decir entrenar a que Sakura cada cinco minutos pidiera cita a Sasuke , Sasuke diciendo su tipico "hmp" , y Sai pintando , al menos los tigres de tinta le servirian en la batalla contra Zabuza , y Kakashi sentado en el sillon de la sala con su Icha Icha , hasta que llego el dia , mañana se enfrentarian a Zabuza , y quizas alguien muriera...


	4. capitulo 3: Un recuerdo pasado

cap 3: Un recuerdo pasado y una futura batalla

Se encontraba unos cansados Itachi , Ezio y Naruto recorriendo la zona de habian encontrado con el Uchiha mientras batallaba , estaba destrozado , malherido , con uno que otro hueso roto y con cortes profundos , por suerte ahora estaban cerca de Ame , irian directamente al hospital a que el sangrante Itachi se recuperara

Ezio:-¡Resiste , joder , no te mueras Itachi!-lo cargaba en una camilla elaborada y avanzaban lo mas rapido que podian mientras Naruto trataba de parar las hemorragias del agonizante cuerpo del desertor-Naruto , apura el paso , casi llegamos , trata de contenerlo lo mas que puedas-

Naruto:-Hare lo que pueda , ha perdido mucha sangre , se nota que no ha comido , bebido , dormido , esta cansado , no creo que resista mucho tiempo mas-estaba preocupado por la salud de su reciente acompañante

Luego de correr incansablemente por el recorrido y por los tejados de Ame , finalmente llegaron al hospital. Asi pasaron horas hasta que el doctor salio del quirofano

Ezio:-¿Como esta el doctor?-preocupadamente se levanto de su asiento para hacer la pregunta

Doctor:-De momento esta bien , en su rapido analisis vimos sus problemas estaba destrozado , seria poco, se encontraba malherido , con uno que otro hueso roto y con cortes profundos , por suerte ahora estaban cerca de Ame para ayudarlo , no me quiero imaginar el sufrimiento del pobre muchacho-Ezio agredecio el estado de salud del pelinegro , luego se dirigio a Naruto

Ezio:-Escuchame atentamente , existe la posibilidad de que este chico nos atrase mucho , por esa razon necesito que busques todo tipo de informacion , archivos , secretos e inclusive como se llama la mascota del hokage ¿Entendido?-Naruto en un rapido movimiento con la cabeza responde afirmativamente

En las siguientes horas el pobre y derrotado muchacho termino con la recoleccion de datos de la aldea , vaya si era un gran esfuerzo , la seguridad era , mejor que en cualquier otra aldea , pero bien fue utilizada su fuerza , habia recolectado toda la informacion , ahora solo quedaba reponer fuerzas y volver con Ezio. De momento se detendria a descansar en el arbol mas proximo , acostandose sobre una rama se dispuso a dormir. Al poco tiempo de ser obligado a despertar por culpa de unos sollozos de una pequeña niña , estando en frente 3 niños de apariencia bastante arrogante

Chico1:-Bien Konan mejor ve mostrando que hicistes con el papel que te acabamos de dar , venderemos tus tontas figuritas para comprarnos algunos petardos-el niño venia acompañado de otros dos idiotas chicos , la que les esperaba a esos mocosos-¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas?-finalizo dejando un ambiente tenso, la niña llamada Konan bajo la cabeza en señal de verguenza , abriendo las manos , dejo a la vista una linda flor de origami , a opinion de naruto , estaba muy bien hecha , pero los mocosos tenian una segunda opinion-¿Que? , ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una tonta flor de origami?, eres realmente inutil , no hemos logrado vender una sola de esas ya que a nadie le gustan , ahora desarma eso ¡Y haz una grulla!-Naruto no soporto mas sus ganas de moler a golpes a los crios y salio de su escondite , provocando un gran miedo en los niños , y poniendose a la defensiva y enfrente de la llamada Konan.

Naruto:-¿Y que pasaria si en realidad tu fueras el intil?-comenzo con una voz amenazadora-¿Acaso te crees mejor que los demas y por eso los conviertes en tus sirvientes?, mejor vete de aqui antes de que te deje colgado en un arbol de cabeza amordazado , y si tanto te molesta el no tener el dinero ¡Aqui tienes!-arrojandole un pequeña bolsa llena de monedas los miro fulminantemente-ahora, ¡Largo!-los mocosos salieron corriendo , asustados seria poco , estaban aterrados por el sujeto de capucha, mientras veia como se alejaban , decidio hablar con la niña que tenia un bonito color de pelo violeta-¿Estas bien? espero que no te hayan hecho nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Desmond y tu ¿Como te llamas?-dijo ofreciendole una mano para levantarse, la chica miro su mano y subio la mirada para ver el rostro de su protector, no pudo verlo muy bien , ya que llevaba una capucha que cubria casi todo su rostro, no le dio importancia al tema y se levanto con la ayuda de la mano-¿Y bien?, ¿Donde estan tus padres?, necesito lleva

rte con ellos-al habla del encapuchado , Konan bajo la cabeza en señal de trizteza

Konan:-Yo...Nunca pude conocer a mis padres, supongo que murieron y me dejaron en el orfanato donde vivo, pero de todas formas , gracias por ayudarme-dio una falsa sonrrisa para despreocupar al encapuchado, cosa que el noto facilmente que era falsa, el habia dado muchas de esas cuado era niño y sabia reconocerlas facilmente

Naruto:-Se que das una falsa sonrrisa, yo soy tu amigo y no tienes por que mostrarlas conmigo, creeme que no tienes que desconfiar en mi, y si gustas, te invito a comer un tazon de ramen en el puesto de aqui cerca, ¿Aceptas?-dijo extendiendole mostrando una sonrrisa de confialidad, a lo cual la chica respondio con otra sonrrisa y riendo, lo tomo de la mano y salieron hacia el puesto de comida, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba muy bien oculto en un techo

Ezio:-Parece que Naruto ha encontrado una amiga, los dejare tranquilos, pero mas le vale haber recolectado toda la informacion que le pedi, sino...Creo que terminara como nuestro hospitalizado acompañante-Ezio ya imaginaba la tortura que le haria a su aprendiz sino cumplia con su tarea, realmente seria dolorosa

Mientras con el paso del tiempo, Naruto se habia hecho realmente fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Ezio, tambien su acompañante de nombre Itachi desperto de su coma y fue tomado como aprendiz de Ezio, Konan empezaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia el rubio, que en una ocasion descubrio su color de pelo ya que su capucha salio accidentalmente de su cabeza dejando ver su rostro perfectamente, a la vez con el tiempo, el sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, llegando inclusive a que ella soñara con el.

Pero un dia Ezio llego con la decision de partie a otra aldea, Konan que habia escuchado la tan terrible noticia se sintio destruida, arruinada de por vida, ese mismo dia seria el ultimo que veria a su enamorado, sem le habia ocurrido la idea de declararsele ahi mismo, ese dia Desmond Auditore (quiero aclarar que Ezio le dio el apellido ya que lo queria como un hijo) caeria ante sus pies y seria suyo por siempre, sip, ese era su plan

Para esa misma tarde, Itachi, Naruto y Ezio, estaba partiendo de Ame por las gigantescas puertas principales, estaban ya ssaliendo cuando una voz detiene a Naruto

Konan:-¡Naruto-kun, espera!-freno frente a el mientras tomaba aire agitadamente

Naruto:-¿Konan?, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Te olvidaste de algo?-pregunto extrañado, creyo darle todo lo que necesitaba

Konan:-Mas bien yo tengo que darte algo a ti, para que me recuerdes...por siempre-agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa, lo acerco rapidamente hacia ella y lo beso, ninguno de los dos sabe cuanto duro el beso , solo a ellos les parecieron horas de un hermoso cariño, pero fueron separados por la falta de aire, Konan bajo la cabeza con un fuerte rubor-espero que me aceptes...Naruto-kun-dijo en un susurro nervioso, a lo cual Naruto la toma de la barbilla y la besa con mas intensidad que la vez anterior, nuevamente separados por falta de aire, Naruto decidio hablar

Naruto:-Te recordare por siempre...Konan-chan-se giro y vio como Itachi y Ezio estaban con la madibula por el piso, como en las caricaturas

Itachi:-Guau, eso fue algo...Intenso-con algo de asombro intento visualizar a Konan, pero fue en vano ya que esta estaba corriendo hacia Ame-Y al parecer, a ella le gusto mas el segundo-Itachi termino de habla y fue el turno de Ezio para emocionarse

Ezio:-¡Ni en todos mis años de vida habia visto algo asi!, ¿Como diablos eres tan bueno con las mujeres?,en Suna las mujeres van corriendo como locas hacia ti, ¡Inclusive tienes un club de fangirls!, en Kiri, ¡Joder!, ni siquiera te metias al agua en las termas y ya te saltaban todas las del vestuario de mujeres, ¡Y aun asi, no entiendo como consigues mujeres, y yo no consigo ninguna!-

Naruto:-Jajajajajaja, ¿Que puedo decirte Ezio-sensei?, parece que las mujeres no quieren a un vegestorio con capucha, jajajaja-eso no lo soportaba, tenia mujeres, ¡E inclusive se burlaba de su edad!, eso no lo iria a permitir pero ya se le ocurriria algo

Ezio:-Al menos yo en la siguiente aldea no tendre que hacer 100 abdominales cargando 50kg de rocas y 100 flexiones de brazos con piedras al rojo vivo por su temperatura para asegurarse de que alguien no toque con su barriga el suelo-sonrrio satanicamente mientras veia como Naruto se ponia blanco por el miedo, si esa seria su venganza y como la iria a disfrutar

...

Escuche unos gritos derrepente y me desperte bruascamente, baje las escaleras con rapidez viendo como unos hombres armados habian entrado a la casa y atado a Tsunami a una silla mientras Kakuyo lloraba en una esquina con varios moretones, los hombres miraron muy lujuriosamente a Tsunami mientras trataba de sacarles las ropas, al instante me abalance sobre ellos clavandole al de la izquierda la cuchilla en la traquea y al otro le corte un brazo, el aterrado hombre manco gritaba con horror por su herida mientras veia el cadaver de su amigo, me acerque con una sola pregunta

Naruto:-¿Quien...Te envio?-los ojos de Naruto empezaron a cambiar a un tono rojizo con pupila rasgada

Hombre:-...Ga..Ga...Gato nos envio a matar a Tazuna...-se desmayo por la perdida de sangre, pero murio por la espada que fue clavada en su pecho destruyendo su corazon

Naruto:-Ahora es tu turno...Gato...Juro que hoy moriras..¡Asi me llame Naruto Uzumaki!-guardo su espada y desato a Tsunami de la silla, la cual lo abrazo al instante-Dime Tsunami-chan...¿Donde estan todos?-

Tsunami:-Ellos...Estan...En el puente...Ellos estan...ahi-se desmayo, pobre, el estres destruyo su sistema de razonamiento, dejandola acostada en el sofa, salio corriendo hacia el puente que estaba fabricando Tazuna, de seguro la estaban pasandolo algo mal...


End file.
